


Following You To Hell

by Siamesepolyporegoat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamesepolyporegoat/pseuds/Siamesepolyporegoat
Summary: Even is it’s against God’s will, even if he has to suffer because of it, he will stay with his Tetsuya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I know I should be updating my other fics, but I've had this idea for too long now so I just had to write this. This is going to just have two chapters. The second chapter is already written, but I will just have to check it for typos and errors etc. so it should come out soon also. This is kind of short but I enjoyed writing this so I hope all of you enjoy it as well ^w^

It’s said that the eleventh king of Seirin, the one who brought an end to the 200-year-long Great War and united nations at the age of 16, was blessed by the God himself. That he became a living saint before he even reached adulthood, but when he did turn eighteen, he betrayed God. He sold his soul to demons. However, they couldn’t lay their hands on his soul, too pure and bright for their tainted hands, even after he betrayed Heaven.

 

Lucifer took interest in him. He wanted to make him into his demon, make him fall into Hell, under his servitude, but just like his demons, even he couldn’t taint that soul. So he opted to stay and watch, wait for him to fall into his hands.

 

The king’s name was Kuroko Tetsuya, the holy one abandoned God, but loved by demons and angels alike.

 

* * *

 

“Tetsuya, you could still be forgiven.”

 

Kuroko sighed softly as he finished tying his robe. It was white on top, fading into ocean blue at the bottom, with long, wide sleeves and thin golden string woven into the silky fabric. With the addition of Kuroko’s soft, sky blue hair, he looked like celestial being. But he was unlike an angel, much too beautiful, and unlike a god, much too frail and human.

 

“We have been over this too many times already. You know, what I would have to do”, he said as he eyed the crimson haired man, who was standing behind him with his arms crossed, through the mirror. “And you know, I can’t do that, Akashi-kun.”

 

Akashi’s lips pulled into a frown as he watched those ocean blue eyes stare at him so blankly, yet with so much life and determination in them.

 

“Then are you fine with ending up as meal for the demons!?”, he yelled, so uncharacteristic of him.

 

Kuroko turned to him with sad eyes and a small smile. He reached out his hands, one settling on Akashi’s cheek and the other on his shoulder, his fingertips lightly caressing the white feathers of the redhead’s wings.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Tetsuya-!”

 

“If that is how I’m going to meet my end, so be it”, the smaller male said as he raised his blue eyes to clash with red ones. “But you know that my wish is for you to be the one to end my life.”

 

Akashi grabbed onto the hand on his cheek and brought it to his lips.

 

“I could never- I simply cannot bear to hurt you like that. No matter who it is: God, Lucifer, demons, angel, even myself, I won’t let anyone hurt you and take you away from me. Not again.”

 

The hold on his hand was strong and bordering on painful, but Kuroko didn’t mind. After all, it was Akashi who was holding it. Kuroko smiled sadly at that.

 

“If you keep this up, you’re going to fall”, he reminded softly, quieter than a whisper, but Akashi heard, like he always did.

 

“I have already fallen and far too deep.” Kuroko felt like melting at the affection and love reflected on those flaming scarlet eyes. “And I don’t think I can get back up again nor do I want to anymore.”

 

The blue haired king slowly slid his hand away from the other before sliding both of his arms around Akashi’s neck and pressing their lips softly together.

 

“I know, and the feeling is mutual”, Kuroko said, their breathes mingling together between them. “But my time is limited, yours eternal.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be that way!”, Akashi said, almost desperately as he clutched at Kuroko’s shoulders. “If you just get rid of your sins, God will forgive you and you can live with me in the Heaven. Please, Tetsuya.”

 

Kuroko’s heart twisted in pain at the words and he dropped his head on the other’s shoulder.

 

“They’re like a family to me. I can’t kill my family, Akashi-kun.” He took in the other’s scent. It always had such a calming effect on him. “And I don’t want to become the Heaven’s puppet.”

 

“You won’t! I will make sure  _ He _ doesn’t lay his hands on you!”

 

Kuroko shook his head, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Akashi’s neck.

 

“Even if you’re an archangel, there’s a limit to how much  _ He _ will let you get away with. You know what happened to Lucifer”, the bluehead reminded.

 

“So instead of going with me, you’re going to fall into the hands of Lucifer and become his puppet?” Kuroko didn’t answer that.

 

“Tetsuya”, Akashi crooned softly as he took the other’s face from where it was hiding and brought it in front of him, so he could look into the other’s sky blue eyes. “Please.”

 

“I still have time, Akashi-kun.”

 

“You don’t!”, the angel exclaimed anxiously as his hold on Kuroko’s face tightened slightly. “Having 99 demons under a contract is draining your lifeforce. Tetsuya, it’s  _ killing  _ you!”

 

“But I still have time”, the king argued firmly, but his tone remained ever gentle as he placed his hand on Akashi’s. “And I’m not going anywhere until my time is up. I will stay right here.”

 

That night they broke one of Heaven’s rules and bit into the forbidden fruit, making love like it was their last night together.

 

And that’s what it ended up being when Akashi was the only one waking up in the morning.

 

* * *

 

When Kuroko came to, he was surrounded by just pure white for as far as eyes can see and probably even further.

 

He felt like he was floating and he couldn’t move. He could do nothing else but stare at that one bright color.

 

_ Ah, I died, didn’t I?, _ he thought wistfully. He felt like he was smiling sadly. He felt like tears were swelling in his eyes. But there was nothing. He couldn’t feel anything except that pain in his chest.  _ I left Akashi-kun alone. _

 

Kuroko felt horrible. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Everything hurt, but at the same time he felt nothing. It was a mix of emotions, but at the same time a lack of them. And he couldn’t even distract himself from it.

 

_ But Akashi-kun broke a rule. I wonder if he’s fine. _

 

It took what felt like months or even years worth of staring at that white space before he saw a speck of black in the corner of his eye.

 

_ So I’m going to Hell after all, but I guess that was obvious from the beginning. _

 

The speck of black increased in size slowly, but it gave a small distraction to the pain in Kuroko’s chest.

 

It got bigger and bigger and after what had felt like a few decades, it finally consumed all of the previously pure white space. Kuroko was left in the blackness. Just like the white before, the black also became tedious to look at and eventually the pain returned. But this time, it was far more painful.

 

“I miss Akashi-kun.”

 

It was as if some higher entity heard him when the blackness was ripped away like a torn curtain and he saw a familiar flash of red.

 

“I’m sorry it took so long.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone~! I'm FINALLY here with the second chapter for this. Sorry for the wait! It took longer than expected to get this chapter out.... School came in the way with the final exams and applying for university etc.  
> But enjoy~

When Akashi woke up after the night with Kuroko, he woke up next to a cold body.

 

No words of goodbye, no last kiss, no wishful faces,  _ nothing _ . Not even remaining warmth from the now ice cold, dead body sleeping next to him in an eternal slumber. Taken away from him by the Devil.

 

However, that didn’t stop Akashi from begging. He pleaded the God to grant him access to Heaven before his soul was tainted black. But  _ He  _ refused. Akashi was  _ begging  _ and  _ He _ still refused to take Kuroko back. The sweet and loving Kuroko, the one that was loved by all, was going to rot in Hell as Lucifer’s puppet.

 

Akashi refused to let that happen. And so he made up his mind, and despite his fellow angels trying to stop him, cut off his own wings and fell to the deepest, darkest pits of Hell. That where everyone ended up and they had to climb up from there to reach a better place. Some couldn’t and gave up, others were made unable to, while the remaining proceeded up, only to fight their way further up again.

 

Akashi could’ve waited. Kuroko would end up here after his soul was  _ tainted. _ He presumed it would take many years, maybe even decades, before he would be forced to submit to the darkness. Akashi had seen a glimpse of Kuroko’s soul once. It was far too bright and pure for a human.

 

That’s why he climbed.

 

He used everyone and everything he could to advance, before throwing them away. He destroyed any and all competition at the beginning without a second thought. Kuroko would be angry with him for sure. He was kind like that.

 

he was reaching yet another level when a voice echoed inside of his head.

 

_ “So peculiar.” _

 

Akashi knew that voice. It had been centuries, but he remembered it from when he was barely even the beginning of an angel.

 

_ “Yet so familiar” _ , the voice,  _ Lucifer _ , said. _ “A fallen archangel so desperate to become a high demon. Tell me, youngling, why is that?” _

 

“Haha…” An almost crazy looking grin found its way onto Akashi’s face as he started to laugh quietly, before it turned into loud laughter.

 

_ “What seems to be so funny?” _

 

“You-” Akashi took a breath to calm himself. “First you  _ steal _ something of mine and ask me why I want it  _ back _ ?” He let out a small, dark chuckle before his whole aura seemed to ooze anger. “Just wait until I get to the top.”

 

_ “I shall wait for you.” _

 

The later levels got harder and harder to advance from, the walls slippery, hard and steep with nothing to get a hold on, but Akashi didn’t let that stop him. If there was no path, he would make his own and no one could stop him.

 

It took years, twenty-five to be exact, until he finally reached the top. Climbing up, he had gained features found in strong demons such as the black horns on his head and the wings on his back, similar to the ones he had as an angel but this time instead of a pure white, they were dark crimson.

 

He pulled himself over the edge and laid on the ground, panting from the exhaustion. When he finally caught his breath, he looked around him to see he was inside what seemed like a gigantic throne room.

 

“So you have come", a voice spoke behind him and as Akashi turned to look, he saw what seemed like a man, a demon or an angel, maybe even all of them in one body. He knew who that was despite the years of separation.

 

“Lucifer", Akashi greeted bitterly as he stared straight at those golden eyes, seemingly older than time itself despite the young looking face they were on. “How about you return Tetsuya to me?”

 

It was an order in the shape of a request but Lucifer’s face didn’t show even the slightest hint of an emotion.

 

“You seek the king of Seirin", he stated. “But I cannot give him to you. Not until he is but a mindless puppet of mine.”

 

The redhead was livid. They dare to defile and control  _ his  _ Tetsuya.

 

“Unless you want me to kill everyone I see and turn this place upside down, you better let him go", he warned, seething with anger as his eyes glinted dangerously.

 

“Let him go?” Lucifer let out a chuckle before glaring at the other. “You do not realize his power. He has 99 of the most powerful demons unders his control. With just one command he could break the balance between all the three dimensions. He is too dangerous and powerful to let roam around on his own.”

 

“Haha….Hahahaha….HahahaHAHAHAHAHA!” Akashi started laughing all of a sudden like a maniac, his laughter echoing in the throne room. “You can’t be serious? Tetsuya? Destroying earth? The Tetsuya who loves people, animals, angels and demons alike would  _ destroy _ all of that?” The laughter was gone and it felt like the room’s temperature decreased by a few degrees as Akashi looked at the leader of Hell with burning eyes. “This is my last warning. Give Tetsuya to me, right now or  _ I _ will destroy not only the balance between dimensions but also the dimensions themselves.”

 

“I can sense your power but it isn’t even close to what Kuroko Tetsuya has. And I want that power for my own. To take control over Heaven. Isn’t that what you want too? Make them suffer for what they did.”

 

“Hah! Like I’d be interested in some petty thing like revenge. As long as I have Tetsuya, I couldn’t care less about the rest”, Akashi declared.

 

“But you do not have him. He is mine now”, Lucifer said, standing up from his throne, black, large wings opening on his back.

 

“Should have chosen your words better”, the crimson haired demon warned as he launched into an attack. Fires shot out of his hands and began to burn the place down as Akashi attacked Lucifer.

 

They exchanged blows but after a while it became obvious just who was more powerful. Akashi had been a powerful archangel and getting the powers of a high class demon added to that made it easy to catch up to Lucifer and grab onto his wings, making him burn and scream in pain.

 

“Remember, Tetsuya is  _ mine _ ”, the redhead whispered into the burning demon’s ear as he held the other down.

 

Other demons came in but he annihilated them easily. As more and more came, he found himself with a crazy looking grin and laughing. It was so  _ fun. _ Why won’t he just destroy  _ everything _ ?

 

Yes, that sounds good.  _ Let's destroy everything. _

 

That was when he heard the oh-so-familiar soft voice speaking, echoing off the walls and reverberating inside his chest.

 

_ “I miss Akashi-kun.” _

 

That snapped the redhead out of it. What was he doing? He was supposed to save his Tetsuya, not destroy Hell.

 

So he flew in the direction of the voice, ignoring the smell of blood, burning flesh and screams of pain, before he found a giant black ball, the surface bubbling and moving slowly.

 

He could  _ feel _ what-  _ who _ was inside and didn’t waste time as he plunged his hands into the black mass and ripped it open. His eyes immediately landed on the one he was looking for.

 

He heaved a sigh of relief and let out a soft, loving smile at the sight of his most dearest.

 

“I’m sorry it took so long.”

 

And in a moment, he had his arms full of Kuroko, blue wings on his back, unlike anything of angels or demons. Much more beautiful, because Kuroko was neither an angel nor a demon: he was  _ Tetsuya. _

 

Akashi cupped the face hiding in his chest and brought it up, staring straight into sky blue eyes.

 

“No one can separate us now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how to feel about this chapter tbh so I'd love to hear your opinion it. Also as you can probably see this is all that this story has. If a lot of people want something more or something I could try to make maybe one or two more chapters but I doubt I have enough motivation for that. Also I'm kind of happy with the way I left it with the ending.


End file.
